Dreams Can Come True
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Sequel to 'It's All About Finding Yourself'. With high school graduation just around the corner you can guarantee there will be tears, laughs and lots of love. For Chloe and Beca though, their relationship is about to take a huge turn as Chloe plans to go to college in New York whilst Beca wants to live in LA. After spending everyday with each other for two years, will they manage?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my awesome nerds! Glad to see you've joined me for the sequel for It's All About Finding Yourself. This one's gonna be full of feels, comedy and drama. All that good stuff. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Dreams Can Come True.**

* * *

 **Dreams Can Come True - Chapter 1**

A year had past since their loss at Nationals, most of them were seniors now, getting ready for the last few weeks of high school ever. Aubrey and Jesse and Beca and Chloe were now in 2 years plus relationships still as happy as could be. Most of them had been applying to colleges apart from Beca who was planning on moving to LA and winging it from there straight after graduation. Chloe, Aubrey and Jesse had all applied to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts wanting to pursue their careers in performing. Emily had managed to convince Stacie to audition for Juilliard with her dance talent. And of course now it was coming into the final weeks of school where those lot will hear back from the colleges.

But in this moment of time the worries about college were far out of their minds as they all piled out of the bus after their triumphant win at Nationals.

"I told you bitches that senior year would be our year!" Stacie yelled, jumping down the steps of the bus onto the concrete as the rest of the teenagers cheered behind her.

Everyone apart from Beca and Emily were off the bus, clapping in rhythm as Mr McKay made an announcement.

"Introducing the two most valuable players who helped us win this trophy with their magical talent for songwriting...Beca and Emily!" Mr McKay exclaimed and everyone cheered and applauded as the two girls hopped of the bus, holding the tall trophy together. It was true though, their Nationals set list contained 'If You Say So' (Written by Beca) 'Crazy Youngsters' (Co-written by Beca and Emily) and finally 'Flashlight' (Written by Emily) it was a huge risk using all originals but Mr McKay trusted the pair and look where it got them! He had no choice but to endlessly praise them.

"Guys we wrote the songs but we wouldn't be here without you giving them the Barden Majors treatment." Emily smiled, using her free hand to throw around her girlfriend's waist whilst her other hand continued to help Beca lift the trophy. That's right, a year and a couple of months later and Stacie and Emily were still going strong.

"Let's go in there and show them who are the real champions!" Chloe threw her arms in the air, bouncing up and down making Beca laugh out loud whilst the rest of them matched her excitement.

There was silence in the halls as Beca and Emily were the first to enter the main doors of the school. They stopped in their tracks as a group of jocks strode up to them, slushie cups in their hands.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Beca muttered as her and Emily braced themselves but much to their surprise it wasn't the usual icy cold substance that covered them, it was a whole bunch of confetti! The girls looked up in surprise as everyone in the hall cheered for them, giving them high fives and pats on the back as they passed by with the trophy, the rest of the show choir behind them.

"This is awesome! For once we're like the top of the school!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly.

As they turned the corner in the hallway, they noticed that the rest of the school had pinned banners with 'National Show Choir Champions' on the walls along with balloons everywhere. It was so surreal for all of them (including Mr McKay) that most of them were speechless as they made their way to the choir room.

"Okay guys, I need you all to go take a seat because I have some seriously exciting news!" Mr McKay smiled ecstatically as he placed the trophy into the trophy case, admiring it for a second and reveling in the sheer pride he felt for these kids before walking into the middle of the floor. "When we were in LA after we one, I had a word with a very special someone. Now keep in mind this person approached me. I thought it would be more special if the people who mean a lot to you read out the letter I received from this person. Ladies come on up."

Chloe and Stacie got up from their seats and replaced Mr McKay as he went to take as seat after handing the girls the letter.

"Beca, Emily..." Chloe began before motioning for Stacie to continue as she opened the envelope.

"It's been the hardest thing in the world to keep this from you guys because it's actually the most exciting thing ever!" Stacie squealed, trying to contain her excitement but miserably failing. Beca and Emily furrowed their brows in confusion but listened on intently "After we won Mr McKay was talking to this talent scout kind of woman from Capitol Records and she instantly recognised the original songs and asked who wrote them."

Chloe put a hand on Stacie's shoulder and took over. "Of course he got talking about you two and she was impressed at how talented you are in songwriting along with your singing too. Well Mr McKay met up with her later that day when we were back in the hotel room and came back with this." She waved the now unfolded paper that was in her hand, smiling wildly at Beca and Emily who were still trying to catch up with what they were saying.

Stacie took the letter from the redhead and began to read off of it. "Dear Beca and Emily. I have received the video of your performance of your original songs from my assistant and I must say I am hugely impressed-" Stacie looked up and smiled at the two girls who began to cover their mouths with their hands, finally realising what was happening.

Chloe carried on reading after Stacie. "I know a hit when I hear one and I have to praise you ladies on how talented you are with lyrics and not to mention your outstanding and unique voices. I have heard that Emily, you wish to become an artist some day and Beca, are more interested in the producing side of things. Well I am honoured to let you know about this huge opportunity I am giving the both of you here at the Capitol Records headquarters in Los Angeles. I am willing to give both of you an internship here to learn the ropes and show more of your potential as you learn the ins and outs of the music industry." Chloe was practically bouncing with excitement for her girlfriend.

"Is this for real?" Emily asked incredulously.

"This is unreal." Beca said into her hands as they continued to listen, Stacie taking over again.

"Emily I understand that you are only going into your junior year at high school but we will be willing to work around your schedule and have you here on the weekends. As for Beca, we understand that you are planning on moving out here anyways so that would be perfect. We look forward to hearing back from both of you. Capitol Records are always looking for young talent like you. Yours sincerely, Steve Barnett - Music Executive, Capitol records." Stacie barely even got to finish before Emily was running into her arms.

"Oh my god!" Emily squealed into Stacie's neck.

Beca stood up slowly and caught Chloe's eye. "Is this actually happening?" Chloe bit her lip and nodded her head. The brunette's smile stretched across her face and her eyes began to well up for some reason. Maybe it's because she has been giving the biggest opportunity ever to pursue her dreams or maybe it's because she knows deep down that there's a hint of sadness there because Chloe will be in New York whilst she is In LA.

"It's really happening babe." Chloe reassured opening her arms and Beca couldn't help but practically running to Chloe, jumping up and wrapping her legs around her girlfriend who almost stumbled backwards. "I'm so proud of you." The redhead smiled against the brunette's lips as she lowered her down onto her feet.

"I can't believe this is happening oh my god, I love you so much." Beca roughly pulled Chloe by the neck and crashed her lips against her's. "I love all you guys! Mr McKay thank you so much. Emily it looks like we're gonna be co-workers, I love you too kid." Beca through her arms around the younger girl and they proceeded to bounce together whilst squealing in excitement and everyone else started to crowd round them, giving them hugs and congratulations.

"Well, I guess these can be used for two reasons now." Everyone turned their attention to Aubrey, who walked over holding two bottles of champagne.

"Damn right!"

* * *

Later that evening, Beca was at Chloe's house celebrating. Keeping in mind their celebrating consisted of them lying around Chloe's bed eating junk food whilst music played in the background. They had both changed into something more comfortable (neither had anything more than leggings and tank tops on since it was pretty hot now that it was coming into summer.)

"Hey, can you eat this?" Chloe asked, holding the jar of nutella up to show her girlfriend that was sitting cross legged across from her.

"Yeah, I'm not allergic to hazelnuts." Beca replied distractedly, pulling out the lollipop she had in her mouth with one hand whilst she held her phone in the other. "I tell you what you're not eating though." Beca popped the lollipop back in her mouth before reaching forward and holding up the jar of peanut butter.

Chloe pouted. "But I'm not allergic."

"Yeah but if you kiss me afterwards you'll kill me." Beca said with a straight face and Chloe bit her lip in attempt not to laugh.

"Who said I was going to kiss you?" Chloe challenged as Beca shook her head with a smile, dropping her eyes back down to her phone.

"Because you can't resist me Beale." Beca replied, smirking down at her phone.

Chloe picked up her own phone from beside her and snapped a sly photo of Beca before uploading it to Instagram.

Beca was scrolling through her twitter feed when she got a notification at the top of her screen. 'chloebeale tagged you in a photo...' Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe before opening instagram. The brunette furrowed her brow as she looked at the photo Chloe posted of her. "What the hell?" She asked laughing, pushing her glasses up her nose before reading the caption aloud. "This jerk is ignoring me for her phone." Beca looked up in offence. "Hardly." She scoffed.

"I'm gonna confiscate it some day, you're always on it." The redhead rolled her eyes as once again Beca went back to her phone. She pushed all of the food off of her bed before practically throwing herself onto Beca. "Don't ignore meeee." She whined, her face inches away from her girlfriend's as she stole the lollipop from her, putting it in her own mouth instead.

"Hey!" Beca protested, having no choice to drop her phone to the side since Chloe was practically crushing every bone in her body.

The redhead planted her hands at the side of the brunette's head before pushing herself up so she could straddle the girl instead.

"Get off me." Beca playfully whined, grabbing Chloe's wrists before pushing them around aimlessly.

"No." Chloe grinned. "Stick your tongue out." Confused, Beca did as she was told. "Hah, it's blue." The redhead giggled.

"I can make it even more blue if you actually gave me my lollipop back." Beca pulled on the stick that was sticking out of Chloe's mouth but it wouldn't budge. "Why are you so annoying?" Beca gave up throwing her head back onto the bed.

Chloe only smiled widely with a wink.

"Come closer." Beca propped herself up on her elbows and of course Chloe obliged, leaning down closer to her girlfriend. Once the redhead was almost flush against her body, Beca reached up the back of Chloe's top and pulled her bra strap before letting it snap back on her skin.

"Ow! You bitch!" Chloe scolded, sitting up with one arm reaching up under her shirt whilst the other hand was punching Beca in the shoulder.

"Ow! Guaranteed that hurt way more than your bra." Beca protested, rubbing her shoulder as she lay back down properly on the bed.

"Aw is the baby in a mood now?" Chloe said in a babyish voice, sliding the lollipop into Beca's pouting mouth.

Beca threw up her two fingers at Chloe. "Fuck you."

"You're such a bottom by the way." Chloe giggled, slipping her hands under Beca's tank top before continously running them over her abdomen soothingly.

"As in sex?" Beca asked incredulously and Chloe nodded, biting back a laugh. "You're dreaming Chlo. I'm totally not a bottom." The brunette scoffed although she was thoroughly enjoying Chloe's soft hands running over her bare skin.

"You are though! You love it when I take control." Chloe sat up on Beca, reaching behind her head so she could take her hair tie out, letting her wavy red hair flow past her shoulders.

"I'm not a bottom." Beca huffed, crossing her arms forcefully across her chest.

"Uh huh." Chloe nodded, totally unconvinced, taking the lollipop from Beca again. She then ran her thumb along the brunette's bottom lip and down along her jawline until she came to her ear lobe which she took between her thumb and forefinger. "Admit it." Chloe whispered with a smirk as she toyed with Beca's ear lobe, knowing fully well that it was one of the brunette's most sensitive erogenous zones.

"No freaking way Chlo. I ain't no bottom." Beca continued to protest and Chloe internally sighed at how stubborn she was.

The redhead took the lollipop out of her mouth and wrapped it in the wrapper that was beside Beca's head before tossing it to the side. She leaned down to the opposite ear she was fondling with before sensually whispering into it: "Why can't you admit how much you love it when I dominate you. When I fuck you." Chloe emphasised 'fuck' recalling that long conversation they had about turn ons one time and how Beca told her that it is so hot when she swears.

Beca's breath hitched in her throat. Why did she have to have a girlfriend that was so hot and knew everything that drove her crazy?

"Come on Beca." Chloe moaned softly into Beca's ear, taking it to the extreme to get her to admit that she prefers to be on the bottom. The redhead then began to slowly grind her hips down into the brunette. "Just admit it. You can't deny how much you're loving this right now." She husked.

"Shit...fine Jesus Chloe, I like it when you're on top okay?" Beca gave in, knowing that Chloe would just tease her endlessly until she admitted it.

The younger girl pulled away with a grin spread across her face.

"Don't give me that look, I had no choice you were driving me to insanity." Beca laughed, hooking her arms around Chloe's neck pulling her face towards her own.

Chloe was just about to kiss Beca when instead she'd continue her streak of annoying the shot out of her by licking up the side of her face instead.

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed wiping her face with the back of her hand, Chloe rolling off her in a giggle fit. The brunette rolled her head to the side so she could watch Chloe compose herself from her giggling in amusement. "You're a weirdo."

"So are you." Chloe shot back, wiping her eyes from the tears that had formed from laughing. "But you're my weirdo." The redhead pulled Beca on top of her, squeezing her arms around her in a bear hug. "Love you asshole" Chloe smirked, Beca's face inches from her's.

"Love you too, fucker." Beca kissed Chloe on the nose.

"You're gonna have to let me up because I'm about to pee myself and you're crushing my bladder." Chloe giggled, trying to push the small brunette off her but Beca wasn't having it, instead she sat up, still straddling Chloe before she started to tickle her. "Oh my god! Beca noooooo." The redhead gasped before wriggling underneath her girlfriend with uncontrollable laughter.

"It's what you get for calling me a bottom." Beca shot back, relentlessly tickling her squirming girlfriend.

"B-Beca...p-p-please stop!" Chloe pleaded breathlessly.

"No."

"Beca! Seriously I'm about to pee myself!" Chloe cried, still giggling, struggling to breath.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend.

"Shit Beca, you seriously need to get off me I've actually peed a little."

Beca stopped for a second and gave Chloe the most comical look before spluttering out a laugh, rolling off the redhead onto the bed.

The redhead grumbled as she got off the bed, smacking Beca on the legs before going over to her drawers, opening it up as she bounced from leg to leg.

"Oh you were serious." Beca laughed once she saw Chloe pull out a pair of underwear. Chloe only glared at her. "Ahahaha! You pissed yourself!" The brunette laughed out loud, rolling around the bed.

"Hardly pissed myself you idiot." Chloe gave Beca the middle finger before dancing her way to the bathroom before she really did pee herself.

Beca shook her head with a laugh at her girlfriend, god you were guaranteed a laugh whenever you were in her presence. She loved her so much and she would do anything to spend the rest of her life with her.

* * *

"Dad can I ask you to help me out with something?" Beca and her father were sitting watching TV later that evening whilst Sheila was out with Rachael and Jesse was on a date with Aubrey.

"Sure Bec, what's up?" John turned to face his daughter whose eyes were still fixated on the screen whilst her hands fidgeted in her lap.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, especially since Chloe and I are going to be far away from each other a lot. And before I say this, I wanna remind you that we're both 18." Beca began, rather nervously to be quite honest, she had a rough idea of how her dad would react but she really needs his help.

"Oh god Beca, don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're saying." John sighed, running his hand down his face before shaking his head at his daughter.

"Dad, I wanna propose to her." Beca finally turned to face her father who just closed his and sighed. She was serious, she had never been so sure of something in her life, she loved this girl with all her heart and she wanted to promise that once they get on their feet of their dreams, they will settle down together.

"Beca I honestly thought you'd never come and talk to me about this. I thought marriage wasn't your thing?" Beca was quite surprised that her dad wasn't going off on one and was actually speaking to her like she is an adult. "You're just kids!" He added as an afterthought. Well that 'adult' talk faded fast.

"Okay dad before you start losing it, hear me out." Beca sat forward and spoke calmly. "Yeah I thought I'd never get married in my life but that was before I knew I was gay and before I met Chloe. Dad, Chloe turned 18 a couple of months ago and I'm going to be 19 at the end of summer, as much as you want us to be, we're not kids anymore. I've been going out with her for over 2 years now and I haven't stopped loving her once." Beca couldn't help but smile as she spoke about Chloe, she was seriously still head over heels for the girl even after 2 years.

"Beca I don't know about this."

"Dad come on! It's not like I'm going to propose to her and then get married a couple of months later. It's a promise to her, a promise that I can commit to her even when I'm thousands of miles away. I just want to give her that reassurance because I know I haven't talked to her much about us after graduation but I know she's having the same thoughts as me." Beca continued, looking her father dead in the eye, trying her best to let him know how serious she is about this. He chewed on his thumbnail for a second as he thought about it.

"You really love her don't you?" John finally broke into a smile as he place a hand on his daughter's knee.

"Like more than life."

"If I'm honest with you, I didn't think you and Chloe would last this long. She was 16 and you were 17, you were both just teenagers in a silly puppy love relationship. Well that's what I thought at first but I was wrong. You've both proved me wrong, I can't deny that she's good for you Beca, she keeps you right and makes you happy. That's all I could ask for out of someone dating my daughter. Although I would've hoped you both would wait for marriage for at least a couple more years but I have to hold my hands up since you're both adults now. If you want to do this, and if you're willing to commit, because remember Bec, marriage is a huge commitment then by all means follow your heart." John sighed but smiled. He couldn't stop his daughter from growing up as much as he would love to keep her his little girl forever but it just can't be. Especially since now she'll be jetting off to LA and of course asking her girlfriend to marry her. Everything that makes a father worry about his little girl.

"Thank you so much, dad." Beca threw her arms around her father, squeezing him tightly which almost brought a tear to his eye because it was just starting to hit him about LA and everything. "I kinda need you to help me buy a ring though." Beca said slowly, still holding onto her father as she scrunched up her face, awaiting his sigh.

He sighed. There it was. "Right. I guess I can help you out...I'll take you to the jewellers one day this week." Isn't it funny how a girl can have her dad wrapped around her little finger.

"I can't believe this is happening." Beca said under her breath as she pulled away, staring at the floor in realisation. This was it, she was totally gonna ask Chloe to marry her. Holy fucking shit indeed. First things first, the perfect ring for a perfect girl.

* * *

 **All happy happy in this chapter!**

 **Can we get a whoop whoop for Beca and Emily?!**

 **Of course a chapter isn't a chapter without Beca and Chloe being cute but also annoying the shit out of each other (and now apparently tickling each other until one of them pees...)**

 **And of course the most exciting news of all...BECA'S GONNA ASK CHLOE TO MARRY HER!**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: I just need to say that before I have mentioned that everyone in glee club apart from Emily, Rachael and Luke were in the same year. Well I've changed it (i never over mentioned it before so it should be fine) Jesse, Aubrey, Beca, Chloe and Stacie are the only seniors, Emily is a sophomore and the rest are juniors. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **I didn't really know what to right in this chapter because it's the next one where things start to move along. It's a little randomness and a little short but I hope you guys like it nevertheless.**

* * *

 **Dreams Can Come True - Chapter 2**

It was Monday. The beginning of the last two weeks of school. Everybody was excited and for the seniors there was also a hint of sadness but Friday was senior prom and of course everyone was all hyped up about that.

"So guys...There's now only two weeks-" Mr McKay began but was cut off by Emily raising her hand. "Yes Em?"

"Uh, I don't know if you've noticed but we're missing a few people." Emily glanced around her as she lowered her hand again, noticing the absence of Beca, Chloe, Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie.

"No wonder it's so quiet, none of the seniors are here." Bumper scoffed.

"I'll explain why those lot aren't here in a sec. Guys we're getting into the last two weeks of school. At the end of those two weeks, we're going to be losing 5 of the biggest voices but that doesn't mean we give up next year because we have some amazing voices still in here. There's no denying that those 5 lead us through thick and thin, they're the heart of this club and it's sad to see them go. That's why this week is just going to be a lot of fun, just sing whatever you want, make us laugh, make us join in. Just...have a great time guys. And that brings me to my explanation to why it's so quiet in here, our seniors have prepared something for us. I don't even know what they've got up their sleeve but they said they were guaranteed to make fools of themselves but have a great laugh whilst doing it." Mr McKay smiled at the kids before him before picking up the remote to the docking station. "Now the only instruction I've been given is to hit play on this remote." He chuckled before sitting on one of the seats and hitting the button on the said remote.

The opening notes of Wham!'s Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go started playing and Mr McKay and the other teenagers couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my god!" Emily spluttered a laugh into her hand. In they came, the 5 seniors, hair permed, wearing brightly coloured clothes along with sunglasses with luminous frames, goofy smiles on their faces as they clicked their fingers and skipped into the middle of the room. "No freaking way!"

* * *

(Jesse)

You put the boom-boom into my heart

You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts

Jitterbug into my brain

Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same

(Aubrey)

But something's bugging you

Something ain't right

My best friend told me what you did last night

Left me sleepin' in my bed

I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.

(All)

Wake me up before you go-go

Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go-go

I don't want to miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo

Wake me up before you go-go

Take me dancing tonight

I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)

(Chloe)

You take the grey skies out of my way

You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day

Turned a bright spark into a flame

My beats per minute never been the same

(Beca)

'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool

It makes me crazy when you act so cruel

Come on, baby, let's not fight

We'll go dancing, everything will be all right

(All)

Wake me up before you go-go

Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go-go

I don't want to miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo

Wake me up before you go-go

Take me dancing tonight

I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah, baby)

(Jitterbug)

(Jitterbug)

* * *

Stacie knelt in front of Emily as she sung her part, the younger girl still in a hysteria of laughter at the fact her girlfriend, cousin and her friends are such dorks.

* * *

(Stacie)

Cuddle up, baby, move in tight

We'll go dancing tomorrow night

It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed

They can dance, we'll stay home instead

(Jitterbug)

(All)

Wake me up before you go-go

Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go-go

I don't want to miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo

Wake me up before you go-go

Take me dancing tonight

Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a

yo-yo

Take me dancing

(Boom-boom-boom)

* * *

"Wow! Oh my god guys, that was...brilliant!" Mr McKay laughed as he stood up and clapped his hands together for the seniors who bowed before him.

"I can't believe you assholes made me do that." Beca joked, throwing her arm around Chloe's waist as they took their seats.

"Hey, great hair." Emily laughed at her girlfriend giving her a mocking thumbs up.

"Shut up." Stacie laughed pushing Emily back by covering her face with her hand.

"And that's what we're looking for this week." Mr McKay returned to the floor, a smile stretched across his face. "Having fun and not being afraid to make fools of ourselves. I can't wait to see what else you guys come up with this week."

* * *

Beca had to blow off her and Chloe's date night just so she could go buy an engagement ring for her with her dad.

"How can I help you today, dear?" A frail elderly woman approached Beca and her father from behind the counter.

"Uh, I'm looking for an engagement ring." The 18 year old replied distractedly as she was too busy looking through the glass at the wide selection of beautiful rings.

"You don't look a day over 16." The woman joked and Beca looked up, giving her an overly fake laugh, so much that her dad placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her from biting back.

"She's 18." John informed with a slight chuckle. "And I wouldn't try and tell her she's too young, I've already tried that." Beca gave her dad daggers and elbowed him.

"Well I admire you for taking charge and asking the man to marry you." The little old lady smiled and Beca seriously just wanted to groan extremely loudly.

"It's for my girlfriend." Beca tried to say as polite as possible.

"Well in that case is there anything in particular you're looking for?" She asked, seeming unfazed by Beca's sexuality, which confused the short brunette because aren't old people supposed to be judgemental and closed minded?

"Probably something simple but beautiful." The teenager replied, casting her eyes back down at the rings, her father coming in closer to take a look too.

John began to get bored and impatient as for about half an hour his daughter was looking for 'the perfect ring' but seemed to reject everything. That was until of course, her heart fluttered as one ring caught her eye and that's when she knew that was the ring she'd be giving her girlfriend.

"That's perfect." She almost whispered, carefully retrieving the ring from the older woman's hands.

"That's a 4 prong setting round cut diamond stone engagement ring. Very beautiful." The woman agreed as Beca pushed the ring onto her own finger, knowing there wasn't much difference in the size of her and Chloe's hands (Oh she knew Chloe's fingers verrrrry well.)

"What do you think dad?" She asked and her father took his daughter's hand in his to get a better look.

"It's beautiful honey, and I'm pretty sure the price is too..." He raised an eyebrow and Beca nervously laughed. It wasn't just that, Chloe would kill her if she found out she spent a lot of money on her.

* * *

Emily had asked her aunt and uncle if Stacie could sleepover (They knew she was dating her) and surprisingly they allowed it, even more so since it was a school night. But of course the 16 year old was glad her girlfriend could sleepover and that's how they found themselves snuggled up in bed that night unable to fall asleep for some reason.

"Stace?" Emily turned her head to the side but couldn't make her girlfriend out since the room was pitch black.

"Hm?" The older girl hummed.

"Oh you're awake." She whispered. "Can you get to sleep?"

"I was about to. What's up?" The tiredness was clear in the 18 year old's voice as she spoke a little slower than normal.

"I was just thinking about what will happen after you graduate and move to New York." Emily said quietly and she felt Stacie shift in the bed before an arm was draped over her abdomen.

"What's gonna happen is that we're still gonna be together. I mean look at Chloe and Beca, they'll be even further away from each other than what we'll be. Plus I'll come home to visit sometimes and maybe even when you're not at school or in LA, you can come to New York." Stacie reassured and Emily smiled slightly. She had been through a lot of shit in her life but with a girlfriend like Stacie, she knew she was going to be alright.

"You always know what to say." Emily smiled and turned her head again, faintly making out Stacie in the darkness.

"Of course I do." Stacie smirked before pecking her girlfriend's lips. "Now go to sleep, stop over thinking things." She chuckled before flipping back over.

Emily couldn't help but smile. She was going to be alright. They all were.

* * *

 **I guess you could call it a filler chapter? Trust me things will get more interesting after this chapter *cough* bechloe engagement *cough* you'll love me but hate me in the next chapter ;)**

 **Since there isn't much to talk about in this chapter why don't you guys tell me your predictions of how Beca will propose to Chloe XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay not gonna lie, this chapter made me fucking cry reading it so you have been warned!**

 **Also changing the rating to M.**

* * *

 **Dreams Can Come True - Chapter 3**

[To: The girlfriend]

Come to the choir room, I need to show you something. Come alone.

[Sent at: 11:23]

Beca set her phone down on the piano in front of her and let out a nervous breath. This was it. This was the day she was going to ask Chloe to be her wife, she had the perfect way planned out, she wanted it to be private and sweet and she had everything all figured out.

Quickly her phone vibrated with a reply from her girlfriend.

[From: The girlfriend]

Be there in 2. Oo come alone? Giving me head on the piano again? ;)

[Sent a: 11:24]

Beca laughed aloud and shook her head at her phone. Her girlfriend was such a dork but she loved her so much it hurt. Keeping her word, it only took Chloe a couple of minutes to turn up.

"What's special about this room?" Beca asked as she smiled at the girl walking towards her.

"Uhm...we're in here like everyday?" Chloe suggested, joining her girlfriend on the piano bench with a short but sweet kiss.

"Close." Beca smirked as she pulled away, letting her fingers rest gently on the piano keys. "It's the room we first met."

"Aw babe, I told you you were a sentimental little panda." Chloe cooed, playfully nudging the brunette.

Beca screwed up her face. Chloe always managed to make her into this sentimental gooey mess.

"Do you still remember how to play that one song I actually managed to teach you?" The shorter girl wondered, hitting a few random notes on the piano.

"Of course, it's like one of my favourite songs. Although I still need you to play the chords for me, still haven't gotten the hang of that yet. Why?"

"Play it with me." Beca simply replied. Chloe looked at the brunette who was only giving her a goofy smile.

"Okay..." The redhead finally landed on, a little confused but she cleared her throat and looked down at the keys.

Beca smiled proudly at Chloe playing the intro of the song, she had managed to teach Chloe all the notes on piano and had also taught her one of her favourite songs (Of course Beca had to play the chords for her because she still didn't quite have the hand eye coordination for that yet)

* * *

 **(A/N - Listen to the Glee duet of this :D)**

[Chloe]

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass and I'm homebound

[Beca]

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way through the crowd

And I need you

[Chloe]

And I miss you

[Chloe and Beca]

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

Tonight

[Chloe]

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And wonder if you ever think of me

[Beca]

Do you think of me?

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

[Chloe and Beca]

Living in your precious memory

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

Tonight

Yeah, tonight

Yeah, tonight

Oh, tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I, I don't wanna let this go

I, I don't

[Beca]

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass and I'm homebound

Yeah, I'm homebound

[Chloe]

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

[Chloe and Beca]

Making a way through the crowd

[Chloe (Beca)]

And I still need you (I still need you)

And I still miss you (I still miss you)

[Chloe and Beca]

And now I wonder

[Beca]

If I could fall into the sky

[Chloe]

Do you think time would pass us by?

[Chloe and Beca]

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

Oh, oh

[Chloe and Beca (Chloe)]

If I could fall (into the sky) ([Beca] Into the sky)

(Do you think) time would pass us by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

(If I could just) hold you

Tonight

* * *

Once the song came to an end the two girls just smiled at each other. Damn they still sounded flawless when they sang together, Beca was so glad she had set up a hidden camera on one of the shelves so she could capture this moment and keep it forever.

Instead of saying anything Beca grabbed her phone and sent a simple question to Chloe through text. She then got up and stood behind the redhead, placing her hands on her shoulders as she waited rather nervously. She watched over Chloe's shoulder as the said girl brought out her phone.

"Why are you texting me?" Chloe asked with a laugh, unlocking her phone.

Beca didn't speak, instead she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the engagement ring.

"Marry me?" Chloe whispered, reading the words off of the screen, blinking repeatedly trying to make sure it was the right words she was reading. She didn't even turn around to look at Beca. "Seriously?" She asked incredulously.

Beca smiled widely as she reached over Chloe's shoulder and gently took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "Seriously." She leaned down and whispered into her ear "Marry me, Chloe."

"Oh my god!" Chloe nearly tripped up trying to stand up from the piano stool so she could almost knock her girlfriend to the ground.

"Is that a-"

"Yes! Yes oh my god!" Chloe squeezed Beca so hard that she almost cut off her oxygen. "I love you so much." She placed her hands on Beca's cheeks and looking longingly and lovingly into her partner's eyes.

"This isn't just me asking for you to be my wife one day by the way. It's a promise. A promise that I am committed to you and only you no matter how many miles I am away from you. It's a promise that somehow we'll settle down together and get married." Beca's hands were wrapped around her fiancée's waist as she smiled the way Chloe loved oh so much.

"And I am committed to you and only you." Chloe echoed, her eyes welling up slightly in happiness. "God you always make me cry." She chuckled, taking a hand away from Beca's face to wipe her own.

"That's because I'm smooth as fuck, girl!" Beca pulled Chloe into her before connecting their lips for the first time as an engaged couple. They couldn't believe it, they could call one another their fiancée now. Well not in front of their friends just yet because god only knows how they'll react.

* * *

Later on in the day, Mr McKay entered the choir room to find Miss James talking away with the glee kids. He smiled. Last year was when Lily and him had actually started dating and she had been helping with the glee club ever since.

"Hey guys, where is everyone else?" He furrowed his brow, counting the students with his finger noticing the rather large absence of them. Beca, Stacie, Jesse, Aubrey and Emily were the only ones present.

"Chloe's at the bathroom." Beca spoke up. "And also you said it wasn't mandatory today so literally none of the juniors showed up." She shrugged.

"Oh...well in that case I guess-"

Mr McKay and everyone ducked slightly as he was cut off with a bang. A bang that sounded all too much like a gunshot.

"What the fuck?!" Beca exclaimed, panic instantly striking across everyone's faces.

"Oh my god."

"What's going on?"

Mr McKay rushed over to the door and looked out the window, although all he could see was flurries of students running down the halls followed by shrieks. "Everybody get down. Get over by the board." He instructed in a whisper and everyone quickly obliged. "Jesse can you help push this?" He asked, beginning to push the piano towards the door, Jesse quickly coming to help. They both pushed the piano against the door so no one could open it and Miss James shut off the lights.

"Mr McKay?" Emily asked quietly, her voice trembling. They were all sat on the floor, back's up against the wall underneath the whiteboard. Stacie was clutching Emily's hand like her life depended on it. Aubrey was nuzzled into Jesse's neck once he finally sat down and Beca was sitting there with her eyes closed and fingers nervously pulling at her clothes. "Was that a...Uhm..." The sophomore had a lump in her throat as she tried to speak. "...gunshot?" She finally asked and the other teenagers winced at the thought.

"I don't know Emily. Just everyone stay calm, okay?" He whispered, his arm wrapped securely around Miss James.

There was a few moments of silence before a quiet sob filled the room. Everyone turned to Beca who had drawn her knees up to her chest and folded her arms on top of them, allowing her to rest her head.

"Beca?" Jesse asked quietly and the girl looked up with makeup stained cheeks.

"She's out there. Chloe's out there when someone could be running around with a fucking gun." She cried helplessly and Jesse tried to put his arm around her but she quickly pushed it away, jumping up to her feet.

"Beca! What're you doing? Sit down!" Miss James hissed as she watched the tiny brunette walk over to the piano.

"I'm going to get her. I'm not sitting in here whilst she could be in danger out there!" Beca replied with the anger clear in her voice as she began to attempt in pulling the piano back from the door.

"Beca you're too loud! Shut the fuck up before you get us all killed!" Stacie cried in a whisper, quickly turning to Emily once she heard the younger girl sob into her arm.

"Beca you can't go out there!" Mr McKay shot to his feet, pulling the girl away from the piano no matter how hard she struggled with her arms and legs.

"Let me go!" She struggled and struggled but finally gave in, her body going limp in Mr McKay's arms, breaking down into tears. He turned to girl around and held her in a hug till she calmed down a little.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I promise." He whispered soothingly before letting her sit back down next to Jesse, the said boy pulling his cousin in close.

"She'll be fine." Jesse soothed, leaning his head on top of Beca's.

"Guys I just wanna say something." Aubrey's voice cracked as she spoke up. "If we don't make it out of here, I love you guys so much. I don't know what I would've done without all of you." Everyone tried to smile gratefully but they physically couldn't, they were too frightened, too worried.

Beca sat up off of Jesse and wiped her eyes although it was pointless because it was like she couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. "I want you guys to know that I asked Chloe to marry me." She managed to give a half smile through the tears as everyone else was just silent in surprise. "But I don't want that to be the last time I'll-" The brunette couldn't even finish her sentence without her voice cracking. She decided to not even try getting it out and chose to stay silent.

They continued to stay quiet, the only noise returning now and again was the odd sob from one of them.

Suddenly Mr McKay stood up. "Martin where are you going?" Miss James asked, tugging on his hand.

"It's killing me inside, knowing Chloe's out there. I need to go find her." He shook his head helplessly, his cheeks stained with tears. "Jesse give me a hand please." He wiped his eyes and began to move the piano as quietly as possible.

* * *

Dr Mitchell was sat at home, flicking through the TV channels. He had the day off work today and was finding it extremely boring without his wife or daughter or even his nephew around. His brow furrowed once he landed on the news channel, turning the volume up as there was a news reporter standing outside of what looked like Barden High.

"Barden High School is being evacuated this afternoon due to an alleged shooting. Police have now arrived and have began searching the building for students and of course an alleged gunbearer. There has been no casualties as far as we know but we will keep you updated." He turned off the TV as soon as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Of course he was starting to think the worst. He had to go. As far as he knows, his daughter and nephew could be in the same building as someone with a gun.

* * *

The teenagers plus Miss James waited nervously on Mr McKay's return. They tried not to let their minds drift too far into the dark.

Beca's phone lit up and started ringing next to her. It was her dad.

"Shut it off!" Jesse hissed.

"It's my dad." Beca ignored Jesse and answered the phone. "Dad oh my god." She instantly sobbed down the line.

"Beca are you okay? Are you out of the school? Please tell me you're out."

"I'm not. I'm so scared dad, we're in the choir room and we can't get out." She cried, sniffing hard.

"Just stay calm okay? The police are in the building, they'll come and find you okay?"

"Dad please don't go." She sobbed into her arm that was resting on her knees.

"I can't have you drawing attention to yourself. I love you okay?"

"I love you too." Beca shut off her phone and continued to cry into her arm. It seemed like Mr McKay had been gone for ages and they were all beginning to worry more and more.

Suddenly the door opened making everyone's breath hitch and almost jump out of their skin. In walked Mr McKay along with a very shaken up Chloe.

"Oh my god!" Beca shot to her feet, throwing her arms around the redhead.

"I was so scared." Chloe sobbed into her fiancée's hair. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Me too." Beca admitted, soothingly rubbing her hands up and down Chloe's back. Relief washed over the couple, they had never been so happy to see one another in their lives.

The door opened once again, this time a police officer. The same again, everyone had never been so happy to see a police officer in their lives.

"We have an all clear, it is safe to leave the building. The weapon has been found." He bowed his head slightly as everyone slowly got to their feet, a wave of relief hitting them like a ton of bricks.

"Do we know what happened?" Mr McKay asked, finally being able to return to normal volume.

"A body has also been found..." He started, clearing his throat.

"God I feel sick." Beca winced along with everyone else apart from Stacie who let go of Emily's hand to grab the trash can in order for her to empty the contents of her very weak stomach into.

"A yet to be identified male has been discovered dead in the male's restroom down the hall with a gunshot wound to his head. It is what is believed to have been a suicide." The officer explained and the teenagers were once again reduced to tears, now for this unidentified boy who had been pushed to the point of suicide.

That was the day that rocked Barden. Not just the high school but the community around it. This would be a day that they would never forget. What started off as fear, ended in tragedy and loss. Although the name of the boy was still to be determined, Mr McKay, Miss James and the rest of the kids felt a huge hole in their hearts...

* * *

 **sorry if you cried :(**

 **I felt like we really needed some drama after everything has been so happy go lucky.**

 **First off though, what did you think if Beca's proposal? I know some of you wanted an extravagant gesture but I just felt like that wasn't Beca.**

 **And of course the tragedy that has happened. Just to ease your hearts, the student isn't anyone we know but the glee club along with the school will still mourn him :(**

 **Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm truly sorry about how long this took and how short it really is but I have just went back to school after summer (Final year bitches) Anyway yeah this is really short and is kind of just the aftermath of what happened the day before. The next chapter will be senior prom and it needed to be split because the tone from this small section is very different.**

 **Check out my other bechloe stories if you haven't already and are disappointed by this very short chapter. 'Age Is Just a Number' and 'Hold On to Sixteen' (Also aca child as well as bechloe)**

* * *

 **Dreams Can Come True - Chapter 4**

Students returned to school as normal the day after the incident that happened the day prior. It certainly didn't feel normal that's for sure, the school just had an eerie atmosphere. A very weird feeling for the day before senior prom. It was especially weird in the choir room that afternoon, they had all just been sitting in silence since they got there.

"Are you guys okay?" Mr McKay finally asked the teenagers in front of him. It had been all over the news last night that the boy who committed suicide was a freshman called Samuel.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Beca was the first to speak up and a lot of the others nodded along with her as if to say they were in the same bought. "I was just on the phone to Chloe all night."

"It'll take some time to get over, but you guys are safe now." Mr McKay looked round each and every one of them in reassurance.

"It's not just about us being safe now Mr McKay. I just can't stop thinking about that kid, he was only what? 15, 16? And now his life is over? I can't get my head around it." Jesse just held his head in his hands, trying to erase the nightmare from the day before.

"Do we know why he did it?" Chloe asked slowly with a lump in her throat.

"We have a rough idea as to why." He began. "I was talking to Miss James and she told me that Samuel visited her a lot. He was depressed you know. He got bullied a lot. This is going to hit home with a few of you but he was actually bullied for being gay."

Chloe, Beca and Emily instantly looked down at the floor, their hearts sinking too. Stacie cleared her throat before speaking. "I know that I've been lucky that I've been able to date another girl in school and that I've not had to been put through the bullshit that these three have for it." She glanced between the three girls looking at the floor.

"I remember that feeling." Beca finally lifted her head, her eyes glistening from the tears that rimmed them. "That feeling when I walked up to my locker and found fucking 'dyke' splayed across it." She was angry but also hurt as she recalled the memory. "You know, I know she's moved away with her dad now but I never actually thanked Rachael enough for trying to wipe it off before I saw it." The 18 year old smiled slightly at the thought.

"I've only really told Beca about this but when I was bullied for being bi in my old school, It actually pushed me to the point of self harm." Chloe wiped the stray tear from her cheek as she held her arm out in front of her, everyone sitting forward slightly to see. "I've still got this one scar and it's just a fucking constant reminder of that horrible time in my life." Beca definitely wasn't the only angry and frustrated one about this whole ordeal. Of course Samuel's story related more to Beca, Chloe and Emily compared to the rest. You could see it was making them very physically upset since it did relate back to them in a very personal way.

The rest of the glee club were also almost in tears as they listened intently to the girls' past experiences.

"I needed to move away from my old school. I had no choice, there was the rumour going around that I was a lesbian. Which I know is true but my parents didn't know at the time." Emily was the next to speak up, her voice just as upset and frustrated as the previous two. "It just killed me inside everytime people looked at me funny in school and whispered behind my back. I'm glad I didn't tell my parents back then because where would I even go? Nobody else wanted me. That's why I came here and I'm glad of it because I've got a cousin, aunt and uncle that took me in without a fuss." The girl smiled through her tears at her older cousin who reached over and held her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Plus if I didn't come here, I wouldn't have met you amazing people. I wouldn't have met my girlfriend, I wouldn't have met my new partner in crime." She smiled at Stacie then at Beca. "My life's finally starting to look up."

"I just wish I could've told him that everything turns out better in the long run." Beca looked up towards the ceiling as she spoke as if she was aiming her words up to Samuel.

"Thanks for sharing your stories girls, I know it's hard to speak about things that are so delicate and personal." Mr McKay smiled at the girls with his tear brimmed eyes and placed a hand on his heart as a thank you. "I don't want any of you guys here to ever get to that point of wanting to end it all. Life's gonna get tough sometimes but I want you to know that I'll always be a phone call away whenever you need to talk. There's so much ahead of you guys and I don't want you all to miss it. Let's go around the room and say one thing that we're looking forward to in life."

"I'm looking forward to the day people finally hear my songs on the radio." Emily began with a smile, glancing over at Beca as she did so.

"I can't wait till I'm dancing professionally." Stacie continued.

"The day my dad resigns from the army will be the best day of my life." Jesse smiled with a nod.

"I'm looking forward to my opening night on Broadway." Aubrey smiled brightly as she looked at Jesse.

"I can't wait till I finally get to reunite with this weirdo after I've finished college." Chloe wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her into her side. Although the couple laughed about it, inside they were dreading the day of graduation because that was the night Beca had to leave for LA.

"And I can't wait to marry my girl." Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair as she gazed into her eyes, suddenly forgetting about everyone else around her for a second.

"About that..." Jesse trailed off, quickly getting a glare from his cousin. "It kept playing on my mind last night but aren't you both a little too young to marry each other? I mean you're both only 18."

Chloe and Beca just rolled their eyes at each other. "For the last time it's not like we're getting married next week. We just wanted to promise each other that we will find a way in the future to settle down." Beca sighed and turned to Mr McKay with pleading eyes to help.

"Well if that's the case then I'm completely behind both of you and I do believe I owe you a congratulations." He smiled softly and grins spread across both the girls' faces.

The girls were sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. They are going to stay engaged and that's final. They are 18 and adults, they don't need to deal with anyone yapping in their ear about how they're too young to get married.

That wasn't what was important about today though. Today was for Samuel, all the hearts from the glee club went out to him and his family. Although they didn't know him, a few of the members certainly felt a connection.

* * *

 **Again, I'm so sorry about the length of it but I will be updating my other stories in the meantime to clear my head about this one.**

 **Let me know what you thought anyways :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the long wait guys but as some of you know I am writing 3 stories at once!**

 **I say this with a heavy heart because we only have this chapter, the next one and then it's the epilogue, so it's all coming to an end soon. It's been quite some journey though and I can't thank you guys enough!**

 **Enjoy this though :)**

* * *

 **Dreams Can Come True - Chapter 5**

Senior prom is important to any senior out there, even if it's just a feeling way deep down. Much like Beca. You see, Beca's one of those people who would turn their nose up at any sort of large social gathering but this one actually meant something to her. This night marked a week before she left for LA straight after graduation meaning it was a week till she left Chloe. This night was important to her because she got to spend the whole night with her fiancée, telling her how much she loves her and how much she's going to miss her.

Evan greeted Beca and her father at his front door with a large smile on his face. "Look at you all dolled up." The redhead teased as he led the two into the living room. John had drove Beca to go pick up Chloe for prom mainly because he wanted to take a ton of pictures which of course made Beca roll her eyes. Jesse was going to drive Aubrey, Emily and Stacie to Chloe's house because that's where the limo was picking them up.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca asked, keeping an eye on her feet since she was wearing death trap heels as she walked over to take a seat on the couch. "Wait let me guess, she's still getting ready?" She laughed slightly with an eye roll.

"You know her too well kid." Evan chuckled as he walked out into the hallway to the bottom of the stairs. "Chloe!" He called up.

"What?!"

Beca and John looked up at the ceiling from the living room as they heard Chloe shout back.

"Beca's here!"

"Tell her I'll be down in 10 minutes!"

"10 minutes? What the fuck are you doing?!" Beca yelled which made her dad and Evan laugh.

"Shut up Beca!"

"I'm gonna go and get her to hurry up." Beca was just about to stand up when her dad stopped her.

"Uh Beca, Evan and I would actually like to talk to you without Chloe for a minute." He explained, clearing his throat as Evan closed the door behind him and sat on the other side of Beca on the couch.

The 18 year old furrowed her brow. "Uh what's going on?"

"Beca, your dad and I have been talking about you asking Chloe to marry you...We don't think it's such a good idea anymore." Evan began, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Dad what the hell?!" Beca instantly whipped her head around to her father with her mouth agape. "You said you were okay with this! You told me to follow my heart."

"I know I did sweetheart but Evan and I have talked things over and we honestly don't think you and Chloe should do the long distance thing at all." He said this with a heavy heart because he knew how much she loved Chloe but he just wanted what was best for his daughter. As did Evan.

"You can't be serious." Both men could hear the devastation in the girl's voice and it broke their hearts. "Chloe and I made a promise to each other to stay committed to one another whilst we were at opposite sides of the country."

"We just don't want either of you getting hurt." Evan added and Beca flailed her arms around.

"What do you mean?"

"You will be away from each other from a very long time. You're both 18 year old girls who might end up having certain urges towards different people whilst being away from each other. What would happen if one of you slip up?" John explained further, resting his hand on his daughter's knee.

"I would never, ever cheat on Chloe." Beca said seriously, placing both hands on her heart.

"Beca we just want you to take this as a precaution. Just think about it, both of you will be extremely busy with college and work, it'll give you a chance to focus. If it's meant to be, Chloe and you will be together in the end." Evan continued.

"I'll never love anyone as much as I love her." Beca's eyes were beginning to tear up a little as she looked down at her hands in her lap. On some level the teenager knew that breaking things off with Chloe is probably for the best as much as it killed her inside.

"I know you won't honey, but don't think of it as breaking up, just maybe think of it as taking a little break from each other. Like Evan said, if you and Chloe are destined to be together, it'll all turn out in the end." John pulled Beca in for a hug before she could start crying, knowing how heartbroken she must feel. "Don't think about it tonight, just have fun with your friends and your girlfriend, okay?"

Beca sat up off of her dad and nodded.

"Beca!" Chloe called from upstairs and the three on the couch looked up at the ceiling. Chloe's room was right above the living room so you could literally hear anything.

"Yeah?!"

"I need your help!" The corners of Beca's mouth turned up slightly as she stood up, turning to look in the mirror to check if any of her makeup ran before going to see what her girlfriend was hollering about.

"What's wrong?-woah." Beca walked into Chloe's room but instantly stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of the said girl. The redhead was looking at the floor, her hand holding her curled hair to one side as her now 8 year old sister was seeming to have trouble trying to zip the dress up.

"Hey-wow." Chloe lifted her head and had a similar reaction to what Beca had when she saw her. "You look...so hot oh my god." She giggled, her eyes basically popping out of her head.

"I don't even have any words to describe how beautiful you look." Beca said quietly, looking Chloe up and down, chewing on her bottom lip. "You needed help? Hey Emily." The brunette finally came to her senses and walked behind Chloe to see what the shorter redhead was having trouble with.

"Her zip's stuck." The younger girl informed, pointing at it.

"Holy shit you're tall babe." Chloe laughed, her eyes following Beca as she walked past her before looking down at her own bare feet.

"You need to catch me if I fall. Hey I like being taller than you for once, don't wear heels." Beca joked as she tried to tug at Chloe's zip. Emily left the room, leaving her sister and her girlfriend alone.

"Jesus Beca how many inches are those?" Chloe couldn't help but laugh because she knew Beca was quite clumsy on her feet as it is.

"Uh, 5." The brunette chuckled finally being able to zip her girlfriend's dress up for her. Beca turned Chloe around and her hands instantly went to her hips. "You know if your house wasn't made of paper so nobody could hear anything we do, I'd totally take you right here right now. You look so fucking hot it's unreal." Beca's hands made their way around Chloe and pulled her into her, giving her a very passionate kiss.

"Well you'd be glad to know that my dad's going out of town tonight so Emily will be staying at my aunt and uncle's. So what do you say that after prom we just come back here?" Chloe said suggestively, running her hands up and down her girlfriend's arms.

"Sounds amazing." Beca winked and the doorbell rang. "I guess we better get downstairs."

The girls walked downstairs hand in hand, their fathers already at the foot of the stairs ushering Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie and Emily in.

"Wow." Jesse was the first to notice the couple come down the stairs. Jesse had been dressed and out the door before Beca even started getting ready earlier so this was his first time seeing her all ready. "You guys look...wow."

Beca and Chloe smiled widely at the others gaping at them once they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. (It takes Beca longer because she's so close to killing herself in those damn heels.)

"Everybody in the living room, we need photos." Evan laughed, ushering everyone into the said room.

"Wait I need my shoes, I can't have Beca being taller than me." Chloe said walking back out into the hall making everyone else laugh.

"Serious question before we start these pictures." Beca said turning to her friends whilst her dad and Evan got the camera ready. "Is it totally noticeable that my phone is in my bra?"

"Completely." Jesse was first to answer with a scoff.

"Yep." Aubrey said, nodding her head.

"Totally." Stacie added.

"It's quite distracting actually." Emily laughed.

"Ugh I don't have a purse with me. Hey Chlo?" Beca called on her girlfriend who was already walking back into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you taking a purse?" Beca asked, her fingers toying with one of her earrings.

Chloe grabbed her clutch off of the couch and walked right up to her girlfriend (who she was now taller than again) and pulled the girl's phone out her bra herself.

"Dude really?" Beca deadpanned.

"What?" Chloe asked innocently, slotting Beca's phone into her purse beside hers.

"I can't believe I'm going to senior prom when I'm not even a senior." Emily said excitedly and the seniors laughed. Little Emily then came into the room, wanting to see why everyone was having fun without her.

"Let's get a group photo first." John announced and the teenagers all huddled together.

"Wait." Beca and Chloe interrupted in unison before they swapped sides with each other so that Chloe was on Beca's right and Beca was on Chloe's left.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse asked with a laugh.

"We have designated sides." Chloe giggled. It was true, the girls were weird about which hand held what. Chloe's left hand always had to hold Beca's right and vice versa since Chloe's right handed and Beca's left.

"Weirdos." Stacie coughed before laughing.

"All of you shut up and smile." Evan laughed and the teenagers finally did what they were told. John snapped the picture before they all relaxed.

"We'll get the individual couples too. Beca and Chloe you girls can go first." John explained and Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie and Emily all sat down on the couch before little Emily began talking to them.

Chloe stood behind Beca (being the slightly taller one) and comfortably wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

"This is such a cliché prom picture." Beca scoffed, resting her hands on Chloe's.

"At least we'll have something to laugh about when we're an old married couple." Chloe giggled.

Beca smiled at the camera but was dying inside at what Chloe had just said. The conversation she just had with her dad and Evan came flooding back to her.

What Beca didn't know though, was that Chloe had heard every single word of the conversation that they had.

* * *

Prom was well underway and with every song that came on Chloe had dragged Beca onto the dance floor.

"Babe my feet hurt." Beca whined, allowing Chloe to take her right hand whilst her left looped around the redhead's neck nevertheless.

"Stop complaining, this is our night." Chloe's hand rested on the small of Beca's back and pulled the girl in close to her.

"Can it be our night over at the table?" Beca joked before resting her forehead against Chloe's as the pair swayed slowly to the music. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Same." Beca pulled her head away and instead nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck. "Chloe can I ask you something?"

"Anything babe." The same thing had been playing on both girl's minds and that thing was 'is this really the end of their relationship?'

"Do you believe that if you love something, you should let it go?" Beca asked, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe knew exactly what Beca was trying to say but in all honesty she just wanted to drop the topic. "I guess it depends on what you're talking about. Is there...anything...you want to tell me?"

"Oh no, no. I was just wondering…"

"I can't wait till after prom." Chloe quickly changed the subject and began softly kissing Beca's neck.

"Tell me what you're going to do to me." Beca lifted her head and whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"I'm going to tease you so much that you'll be begging for me to touch you…" Chloe whispered sensually into the brunette's ear, her hot breath already driving Beca crazy. "You'll be a hot...wet writhing mess beneath me just...aching for my touch." Chloe emphasised 'wet', 'writhing' and 'aching' which only made Beca moan softly into her ear, already starting to feel heat spread around her centre.

* * *

Chloe kicked the door behind her, her lips still attached to Beca's and her hands still roaming the said girl's body. The couple had left prom a little earlier than their friends, claiming that they were 'tired'.

"Oh shit." Beca laughed as she stumbled backwards on her attempt to climb the stairs whilst still clung onto Chloe. Beca kicked off her heels and stood back up, pulling Chloe's face towards her by her neck.

Chloe giggled against Beca's lips as she took her on heels off, leaving them on the stairs whilst quickly scurrying up to the landing with her girlfriend. The redhead roughly pushed the brunette against the wall, attaching her lips to the girl's neck.

Beca moaned as Chloe's hand slipped underneath her dress and grazed over her underwear. "Oh my, oh my…" Chloe teased quietly into her girlfriend's ear.

"Shut up."

"I've not even touched you yet." Chloe laughed before quickly pulling Beca's underwear down her legs and the brunette kicked them to the side.

"Bedroom. Now." The brunette said breathlessly. And with that the two girls disappeared into the bedroom, hastily trying to undress each other.

Oh if only Chloe had checked her phone to find a text from her aunt.

[From: Aunt Zoe]

Em forgot to pick up her teddy bear and she won't go to sleep without it. I'll be round in 10 to pick it up, Matt's still at work so I'll be bringing her with me. :)

[Sent at: 21:02]

* * *

"Do you want to stay in the car or are you coming in? I don't know if your sister's here yet because she didn't reply to my text." Zoe checked her phone once again and still no reply from her eldest niece.

"I'll come in." Emily climbed out of the car shortly followed by her aunt.

"Your dad will kill me if he finds out I still had you up at this time." Zoe chuckled and Emily latched onto her hand just as she was unlocking the door.

"It can be our secret." Emily whispered with a giggle.

"Chloe!" Zoe called but there was no answer.

"She's home, her shoes are here." The 8 year old pointed at one of Chloe's heels on the stairs before finding the other one a couple of steps up.

"Oh." Zoe furrowed her brow and let go of her niece's hand and began climbing the stairs, Emily close behind her.

"Maybe she's asleep." The young girl suggested.

Zoe was too distracted by the fact that there was another pair of heels scattered on the stairs. "Hey Em, why don't you take a seat downstairs and I'll see what Chloe's up to." She knew exactly what her niece was up to as soon as she reached the top of the stairs and spotted a pair of underwear that had just been tossed to the side.

"Okay." Emily went back downstairs and disappeared into the living room.

She really didn't want to be the buzz kill of Chloe's night but the girl never answers her phone so you could maybe call it...payback.

"Chloe!" Zoe yelled louder and laughed quietly to herself when she heard two screams come from her niece's bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Chloe muttered quietly, her fingers still tangled in Beca's hair as the said girl lifted her head slightly from her previous task of going down on the redhead.

"Who was that?" Chloe was trying not to laugh because in her scream of terror she had pulled the cover over the top of them and Beca's was just literally a lump in the sheets.

"Hello?!" Chloe called out before she let out an uncontrollable moan as Beca's tongue went back to work for a second. "Beca!" Chloe hissed, giving the girl a slap to the side of her head, the brunette finding it hilarious.

"Are you decent Chloe?" The redhead's eyes widened and her face flushed as she instantly recognised the voice.

"Beca get up." Chloe whispered and the brunette, shimmied up the bed so her head was now above the covers, her hair going in all directions. "Uh I guess!" She called back out feeling totally embarrassed.

"Maybe if you answered your phone now and again, I wouldn't have caught you in this-." Zoe chuckled, slowly opening the door. "Hi Beca."

"Hey." Beca's cheeks were also flushed red, her eyes darting in every direction apart from her girlfriend's aunt.

"I'm all ready to die in a hole aunt Zoe can you please not do this?" Chloe covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"I just came to pick up Emily's teddy because she won't fall asleep." She explained. "I'll quickly be on my way, remember and tidy up before your dad gets home though." Zoe winked before closing the door behind her.

"Did that really just happen?" Beca couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"It's not funny Beca! That was so embarrassing, she's my aunt." Chloe kicked Beca underneath the covers.

"She's right y'know." Beca smirked, rolling onto Chloe, straddling her waist.

"What?" Chloe furrowed her brow as Beca pinned her wrists to the pillow on either side of her head.

"You never answer your fucking phone at the best of times." Beca leaned down and connected their lips.

"I do so!" Chloe protested into the kiss. "Only when it's you though." She charmed with a wink.

"Good to know babe." The brunette laughed, shimmying back down the bed to return to the job she had started before they were interrupted.

* * *

 **So there's a slight tension between the girls.**

 **Do you think they'll break it off with each other?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is essentially the last chapter guys :, ( There will be a prologue though to tie up any loose ends though ;) (you'll find out what those are at the end of this chapter)**

 **It's not the longest but it's the seniors saying goodbye so it's pretty heartfelt.**

* * *

 **Dreams Can Come True - Chapter 6**

They've done it. They've survived high school. Everyone got into the college they applied to. They've finally graduated. There was some tears and a lot of laughter but there was one last thing that the seniors in the show choir still had to do. Say goodbye to the underclassmen and Mr McKay the best way they knew how, through song.

Chloe especially had been feeling pretty good today, not because Beca had to leave later (of course she's devastated) but because throughout the entire week her fiancée didn't mention anything about breaking up. They were going to be okay.

"So after a lot of arguments of what song we were going to perform for you, we finally decided on the perfect one." Jesse explained. Him, Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey were all standing in front of the underclassmen in the choir room (their graduation gowns had already been take off handed to their parents after the ceremony.)

Beca kept looking up at the clock because she was literally meeting her dad in the car outside in 20 minutes so she can go to the airport. After glancing up at it once last time, she picked up her guitar and threw the strap over her shoulder before returning to her position between Chloe and Jesse.

"This is for you guys." Chloe smiled sweetly, tears already forming in her eyes from this overwhelmingly emotional day for everyone.

Beca started plucking the strings of her guitar and was the first one to start the song off.

* * *

[Beca] Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall

[Stacie] Hope when the water rises, you built a wall

[Jesse]Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name

[Aubrey] Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay

[Chloe] Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad

* * *

The redhead wrapped her arm around Beca as she sang her line, the brunette turning to her with a sad smile. Beca then stepped forward from the rest and finished off the verse.

* * *

[Beca] The only way you can know is give it all you have

And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain

Hope when the moment comes, you'll say...

[All] I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

[Jesse] Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up

[Aubrey] And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup

[Stacie] Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain

[Beca] But until my moment comes, I'll say...

[All] I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived

Oh [4x]

With every broken bone, I swear I lived.

With every broken bone, I swear I...

I, I did it all

I, I did it all

I owned every second that this world could give

I saw so many places, the things that I did

With every broken bone, I swear I lived.

Oh [4x]

[Beca] I swear I lived. Ohhh [2x]

* * *

The seniors all bowed as their peers and Mr McKay applauded them.

"That was beautiful guys, well done. Take a seat whilst I talk to you all." Mr McKay stood up and took the floor as the seniors sat down. "I just want to say a few words before you all go on your way. It's been an absolute pleasure teaching you guys, not only that, it's been a pleasure becoming your friend. We're a family now and I don't want you guys to forget that. I wish you all the best for the future but you are always welcome here. This is your second home so please come visit." He gave them another round of applause as they all came up and hugged him.

"Uh Mr McKay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah?"

"I really need to leave soon but I want to sing one more song before I go." She continued.

"Of course Beca, the floor is yours." Mr McKay returned to his seat as did the rest of the seniors. Chloe furrowed her brow because Beca didn't tell her she was planning to sing another song.

"Uh this song means alot to me." Beca began rather nervously as she pulled a stool into the middle of the floor and sat down. "It was the first song that I sang a solo of in front of you guys. It was the song that Mr McKay made me sing to find the power that I had in my voice that I didn't even know of." She laughed slightly as she caught her teacher's eyes before finding her fiancée's. This song wasn't just for her former classmates and it wasn't just for Mr McKay, it was also for Chloe, the redhead just didn't know it yet. "I'm gonna sing it full acapella." Beca cleared her throat and counted herself in quietly to herself.

* * *

If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go but I know

I'll think of you every step of the way

And I... will always love you, ooh

Will always love you

You

My darling, you...

Mmm-mm

* * *

Beca lifted her head, her eyes already watery as they locked with Chloe's.

* * *

Bittersweet memories –

That is all I'm taking with me.

So good-bye.

Please don't cry:

We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I... will always love you

I... will always love you

You, ooh

* * *

Chloe was biting her lip nervously, Beca's eyes not leaving hers as tears slowly began to fall from both girls' cheeks.

* * *

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

And I wish you joy and happiness

But above all this I wish you love

And I... will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I, I will always love you.

* * *

The brunette stood up and grabbed a chair, pulling it directly in front of Chloe and sat on it, taking her fiancée's hands in her own as she sang the final lines of the song with a shaky voice.

* * *

You.

Darling, I love you.

I'll always...

I'll always love you.

Ooh

Ooh

* * *

"Chloe I need you to listen to me carefully." Beca began, looking down at their hands, her thumb softly rubbing over Chloe's as everyone stayed silent.

The redhead sobbed already knowing what was coming.

"I love you so much it hurts." Beca finally lifted her head, instantly regretting it once she saw how heartbroken the redhead looked. "And I need you to know that I always will."

"Please don't do this." Chloe cried, tightening her grip on Beca's hands.

"Babe I have to."

"No you don't." The redhead sobbed.

"Chloe we can't do this long distance thing. It's not going to work. What if 6 months down the line we find someone else and make a mistake?" Beca spoke calmly and softly, trying to stay as strong as she could for Chloe. "I want you to keep this." Beca toyed with Chloe's engagement ring. "Keep it so I can prove to you that we will end up together in the end. So I can fulfill that promise I made to you when I gave it to you."

"No." Was all Chloe choked out.

"Chloe trust me I hate myself for doing this but it's the right thing to do." The room was silent apart from Chloe's uncontrollable sobs for a few moments when Beca stood up, Chloe still attached to her hands. "Chloe I have to go now." She said softly taking her hands away from the girl but she just grabbed her wrists instead.

"Please don't go." Chloe cried, tears freely flowing down her face. Beca turned away and tried to pry her wrists away from the redhead.

"Chloe seriously let go of me!" Beca snapped but still Chloe wouldn't let go.

Aubrey was the one to spring up and attempt to pry the distraught girl away from Beca no matter how much she cried and yelled at her.

"Chloe you're just making this 10 times harder Jesus Christ!" Beca yelled, finally on her wits end, snatching her wrists away from Chloe and began walking towards the door.

Chloe jumped to her feet. "I heard you that night y'know. When my dad and your dad were talking to you about us. I heard every single word of it."

Beca stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to face her now-ex girlfriend. "Why didn't you say anything?" The brunette asked through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you say so? we could've talked this out instead of putting all the pressure on me huh?" That's when she spun around to face the other girl, holding her hands out in question.

"Because I didn't think you'd actually go through with it." Chloe shook her head in disappointment. "I thought you were different. I thought you'd rather fight for us than giving in so easy. So that's it then? We say goodbye and never see each other again?"

"Didn't you just listen to a single word I said? Oh wait never mind because I just remembered you're actually really bad for just jumping to conclusions and not fucking listening to me!" Things were taking a slightly different turn than what Beca originally planned.

"Oh don't give me that. You have your flaws like you're so much of a pussy to stand up and fight for our relationship." Chloe spat, everyone's attention just bouncing between the girls.

"If you're acting like that there's no point in trying anyway."

"Acting like what?" Chloe challenged as Beca stepped towards her.

"Acting like you're the only one that's getting hurt by this." Beca accusingly pointed her finger at the taller girl until she came toe to toe with her.

"I wouldn't be surprised since you're such a cold hearted bitch most of the fucking-" Chloe didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Beca slapped her across the face making the majority of the people sitting down gasp.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that after everything I've done for you." Beca warned, stepping backwards, pointing at the girl who had her hand pressed against her cheek.

"Keep your stupid ring!" Chloe ripped it off her finger before throwing it at her ex who annoyingly caught it.

"Good. Maybe I can sell it and buy something nice for myself since I'm such a cold hearted bitch." Beca swung the door open and Chloe screamed after her.

"You're just like everyone else I've dated! I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this!" Fresh tears flowed down Chloe's face and Beca stopped at the door and glanced over her shoulder.

"I'm glad the feeling's mutual…" She muttered before slamming the door behind her.

That's definitely not how the girls had planned their last day together. It turned out really bad. Horrendous even. They had never had a fight like that, never once had either girl said they hated the other and truly meant it.

They both had different ideas on what is right and sometimes something as simple as that can cause a relationship to end.

They say your first love never dies, in that moment, Chloe and Beca didn't believe it. In that moment, their 2 years of love just seemed to vanish into thin air.

* * *

 **Okay I'm probably the most hated person on the earth right now *cringe***

 **I'm so so sorry**

 **Things took quite a turn there huh? I want to know all your thoughts and I'll see you guys again when I post the prologue (which will be pretty long by the way)**


	7. Epilogue

**So here it is my lovely nerds. The epilogue!**

 **It's bittersweet having to see this story go, it's been quite a ride!**

 **I want to thank you guys for all of your amazing reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy the ending :)**

* * *

 **Dreams Can Come True - Epilogue**

A lot can happen in 5 years. Many things can change. People can change, they mature and grow a little wiser. Some of those people even realise that they've made some mistakes in the past that need to be resolved.

This all applies to the Barden High alumni. 5 years on from graduation you would find Jesse and Aubrey - now an engaged couple - to be two very well known and successful actors. Stacie had a sudden change of career after a pretty bad leg injury that left her no choice but to give up on dancing and take on modelling instead. With the help of Beca, Emily was now a famous singer/songwriter and still very much in a happy relationship with her model girlfriend. Chloe being Chloe was doing everything, although her primary career was acting, she has also released some music and done her fair share of modelling her time. And then there's Beca. The Grammy award winning singer/songwriter and of course producer. Although she had started off with just producing Emily's music, it was the younger girl who had convinced her to record some tracks herself.

As for everyone keeping in touch, it was certainly hard because of everyone's busy schedules. When they did all arrange to meet though, Beca or Chloe would pull out just because the other was going. That's right, after all these years the two still hadn't resolved anything. They were civil to each other if they had to be in the same room but the others could always feel the awkward tension.

That brings us to today, this is where Chloe and Beca were just going to have to suck it up and deal with being in each other's company for a few days. Not just anywhere though, in the place where it all began, that's right good old Barden High were getting a visit from its most successful alumni. The real reason they were all returning was because Jesse and Aubrey wanted to have their wedding in their hometown with their families instead of some huge celebrity wedding.

"You do realise literally every song on her new album is about you?" Stacie said with a laugh as she tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

After a lot of excited teenagers asking for autographs and photos of them, Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie, Emily and Chloe were escorted to the assembly hall and introduced by Mr McKay (Who was now the principal of the school!) before taking a seat. Beca was going to give the students a special performance to kick things off and she was currently backstage.

"Yeah I know." Chloe sighed at Stacie. "I don't care though, she made her point perfectly clear that she doesn't want to be with me."

"Then why is she writing songs like that?" Jesse asked, leaning forward in his seat so he could see the redhead.

She just shrugged as Mr McKay walked back on the stage. "Okay settle down everyone, I know it's all very exciting. In fact let's give our alumni another massive round of applause for coming to visit!" He smiled, motioning to the 5 in the front row. Once the applause died down, Mr McKay began to speak again. "Now I've known these guys since they were young teenagers like the rest of you guys in here. It's insane to think that now…" He took a second to calculate the numbers in his head. "Correct me if I'm wrong guys but Stacie, you and Beca are 24?" He asked and Stacie nodded. "Jesse and Aubrey, you two are 23, 24 next month?" The couple nodded with a smile. "So Chloe that means you'll be 24 in March and Emily you're 22?" The two women nodded and Mr McKay even impressed himself with his calculations. "That is crazy…" He said incredulously and everyone chuckled. "I'm so proud of how far you lot have come and I love you all so much, you made my job a dream when I was teaching you." He flashed a genuine smile as he placed his hand on his heart. "Now you may have noticed that one of our special guests are missing at the moment. Well as everyone knows here, she will be performing for us very very soon."

There was another eruption of cheers from the crowd and Mr McKay had to wait before her could speak again.

"Let me tell you a little about her before she comes on out." He began and Chloe exhaled loudly. She couldn't be bothered with this shit. "You see Beca was just like one of you guys sitting here but she did struggle in school a lot. She's an absolute math wiz but when it came to English in school she struggled a great deal. That was until our lovely Aubrey here figured out what was going on." He motioned to the blonde who smiled at him. "Beca was then diagnosed as dyslexic. The reason why I'm telling you this is because, it doesn't matter what learning difficulty or any sort of disability you may have, you can do whatever you want to do in life. Beca could never perfectly read an extract of text for you but with great ease she could read any piece of piano or guitar music. You just need to believe in yourself. She didn't do that herself at first but with the support from me, her friends and her girlfriend, she managed it." Mr McKay eyed Chloe for a split second when he said girlfriend and the redhead just furrowed her brow.

"The moral of this guys is that it doesn't matter who you are, if you work hard enough, you can achieve anything you want. Now enough with me rambling on, it's finally the moment you've been waiting for...Here she is, the Grammy award winner, Beca Mitchell!" Mr McKay exclaimed as the lights were dimmed before her scurried off the stage.

The crowd finally died down once a few notes of the piano were heard.

"How are you all doing?" Finally the spotlight was turned on so the audience could see Beca sitting at the piano, smiling out to them as she spoke into the microphone. Of course them answering her with a chorus of cheers. "The first song I'm gonna play for you guys is called 'Jealous' and it's from my new album: 'Sorry' which is out today. This is for someone who I lost a long time ago…" Was all Beca said, not even making eye contact with that obvious someone before she started playing the piano again.

* * *

[Song: Jealous by Labrinth]

I'm jealous of the rain

That falls upon your skin

It's closer than my hands have been

I'm jealous of the rain

I'm jealous of the wind

That ripple through your clothes

It's closer than your shadow

Oh, I'm jealous of the wind, cause

* * *

Chloe knew the song was about her, it was so blatantly obvious. What the redhead was more focused on though was how much Beca had changed since they were dating. For one she never wears her glasses (Yeah, yeah it was a struggle to get her to put the damn things on as a teenager but she literally never wears them now.) She also doesn't wear as much earrings as she used to. She just seemed completely different and it kind of upset Chloe a little because she loved all of Beca's quirks that seemed to have just disappeared.

* * *

I wished you the best of

All this world could give

And I told you when you left me

There's nothing to forgive

But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was

Heartbreak and misery

It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way

You're happy without me

I'm jealous of the nights

That I don't spend with you

I'm wondering who you lay next to

Oh, I'm jealous of the nights

I'm jealous of the love

Love that wasn't here

Gone for someone else to share

Oh, I'm jealous of the love, cause

I wished you the best of

All this world could give

And I told you when you left me

There's nothing to forgive

But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was

Heartbreak and misery

It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way

You're happy without me

As I sink in the sand

Watch you slip through my hands

Oh, as I die here another day

Cause all I do is cry behind this smile

I wished you the best of

All this world could give

And I told you when you left me

There's nothing to forgive

But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was

Heartbreak and misery

It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way

You're happy without me

It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way

You're happy without me.

* * *

As soon as the song came to an end, the spotlight on Beca went out leaving the stage in darkness as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Where did she go?" Chloe tried to say in the most unenthusiastic tone in the world.

It seemed like forever before another track began to play and the lights came back on, revealing Beca looking a lot like her 17 year old self. She had her glasses back on, she was wearing black skinny jeans, a tank top and a hoodie, topped off with a white pair of high top converse and a beanie with sorry written across it (obviously promoting her new album.) Chloe felt like she had been dragged back in time apart from the fact Beca was far more confident performing, surrounded by her backup dancers.

* * *

[Song: Sorry by Justin Bieber]

You gotta go and get

Angry at all of my honesty

You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies

I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?

Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness

I know you know that I

Made those mistakes maybe once or twice

And by once or twice I Mean

Maybe a couple a hundred times

So let me oh let me

Redeem oh redeem oh myself tonight

Cause I just need one more shot at second chances

Yeah

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry yeah

Sorry yeah

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

* * *

For the second verse Beca jumped down from the stage to go and see the audience. Chloe watched every move the brunette made, from every hand grab with one of the audience members to every selfie she posed for whilst still managing to sing like a dream.

* * *

I'll take every single piece of the blame

If you want me too

But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two

I'll go I'll go and then

You go you go out and spill the truth

Can we both say the words, say forget this?

* * *

Beca stopped dead in front of Chloe, placing her hands to her heart as she sang directly to her ex girlfriend. The redhead was trying her best to avert her eyes from Beca's but that had always been a hard task when the brunette sang.

* * *

Yeah

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Cause I'm missing more than just your body, ohh

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

* * *

Beca stepped even closer, dropping to her knees as she took Chloe's hand in hers.

* * *

I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)

Cause I'm missing more than just your body (your body), ohh

Is it too late now to say sorry?

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

* * *

She let go and stood up, making her way back onto the stage. Unfortunately when she finally turned back to the audience, she noticed that Chloe was gone. She shook her head but carried on till the end of the song.

* * *

I'm sorry (yeah)

Sorry (oh)

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down (let you down)

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry (yeah)

Sorry (oh)

Sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down (let you down)

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

* * *

"Thank you everyone!" Beca said breathily, adjusting her microphone at her cheek. "I'm gonna pass you back to Mr McKay but it was lovely singing for you all." She waved her way off the stage, quickly removing the microphone and earpieces. Without hesitation, Beca left the assembly hall, looking for a certain redhead. "Chloe!" She called out, whipping her head left and right down the corridor.

The first place that came to her mind was the choir room. As soon as the idea popped into her head, the brunette started running down the halls. Luckily the entire school was in the assembly hall so she didn't have to worry about weaving in and out of squealing students.

"I knew I'd find you in here." Chloe's head shot up, startled by the sudden break of silence.

"Leave me alone." The redhead muttered as she was sitting on one of the choir room chairs, toying with one of her rings on her finger.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, slowly walking towards her ex as she shoved her hands in her back pockets.

"Don't bullshit me, you know exactly what's wrong." Chloe snapped and the brunette just nodded slowly. "You know, the thing that keeps replaying in my head whenever I come in here is when you slapped me. You knew I hurt myself enough but you still did it. Out of all the people, I never thought that it would be you to lay your hands on me. I lost a lot of respect for you in that moment, Beca." The redhead lifted her head again, flashing her hurt expression to her ex.

Beca dropped her head in shame. "I can't express how sorry I am for that Chloe. I was so pissed off in the moment that I couldn't help myself." She dragged a chair across and positioned it in front of Chloe before taking a seat on it. "We'll make it even, slap me."

"What? No!" Chloe furrowed her brow as she protested.

"Go for it." Beca tapped on her cheek with her finger.

"Beca I'm not going to hit you." The redhead sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Come on just-" The brunette didn't even have a chance to brace herself before Chloe smacked her right across the face, sending her glasses flying in the process.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Chloe rushed out,covering her mouth with one hand whilst picking up Beca's glasses with the other.

"Fuck, you slap hard." Beca said, rubbing her cheek, taking her glasses from the redhead but just tossing them onto the nearby chair.

"That did feel good but it doesn't change anything Beca." She sighed, looking back down at her hands.

"Remember before we got engaged, I asked you what was so special about this room?" Beca asked and the redhead just lifted her head. "Well there's a lot more to it. You see where you're sitting? That's exactly where I first laid eyes on you. Yeah, I acted like a cocky asshole but I think it was deep inside, my mind knew I wanted to impress you." She chuckled slightly before standing up, striding over to the middle of the room. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream." Beca sang. "And right here is where I sang that song to make our relationship official."

Chloe just watched her, a blank expression settled upon her face.

The brunette then took a seat on the piano bench, and began to play Do Re Mi with ease, continuing to remind Chloe of events as she played. "Here was when you told me you stuck up for me in front of Tom. I didn't thank you enough for that, you were always in my corner." She smiled before she switched from playing Do Re Mi to Love Song, their song from duet week in glee club. "I also gave you head on this piano." Beca smirked, finding amusement in the way Chloe's cheeks flushed. "But most importantly…" She trailed off, once again changing her song choice to A Thousand Miles. "This is where I asked you to marry me…"

Chloe looked down again, feeling like her heart was being physically pushed down into the pit of her stomach.

"There's a reason I'm telling you this." Beca said, standing up and walking back over to take a seat in front of Chloe. "When we broke up, you called me a cold hearted bitch. That hurt me big time Chloe because I thought I had been nothing but loving and caring towards you, that's why I slapped you in the heat of the moment because I was so pissed off that you could even say something like that."

Chloe sniffed back a sob. "I'm so sorry." She lifted her head, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry too." Beca said quietly, slowly covering Chloe's hand with her own. Her own hand trembled slightly, fearful that Chloe would just swat her away.

For some reason Chloe felt her stomach flutter when Beca's warm hand covered hers.

"In a way, maybe us taking a break from each other was for the best but I didn't think a break could last 5 years." Beca said, both girls watching their hands as the brunette behind rubbing her thumb over the back of the redhead's hand.

"I guess we just got so caught up in our jobs." Chloe shrugged, finally lifting her head to look at Beca as she used her free hand to wipe away her tears.

"You're killing it out there by the way. You're an amazing actress." Beca smiled and tilted her head.

"You've did really well too." Chloe returned and the girls sat in a few moments of silence after that.

"Hey…" Beca broke the silence as she used her free hand to reach into her pocket, trying to keep as much contact with Chloe as possible. "Before graduation, you left this at my house. I was going to give it back to you before I left but since things got outta hand, I completely forgot." She held out her hand to show Chloe her Titanium bracelet sitting in the palm of her hand. Beca finally let go of Chloe's hand to unclip the bracelet, pulling her seat forward so the girls were even closer. She gently took Chloe's wrist and clipped the bracelet onto it.

Beca's hands didn't go back to herself though, she had placed one on the redhead's forearm and the other on her thigh. Chloe's heart started to beat a little faster as Beca just gazed into her eyes. The hand that was on her forearm was ran up the rest of her arm before pushing the hair out of her face.

For something that felt so natural to her, it was causing Beca to become nervous as she moved her hand from Chloe's thigh up to her waist. The woman then let her eyes flicker between Chloe's eyes and lips, when Chloe didn't protest anything, Beca gripped Chloe's waist a little tighter and leaned forward, kissing her ex softly on the lips.

"Beca…" Chloe said into the kiss, pushing the brunette away gently.

"I know I'm sorry, that was stupid-"

"No." Chloe said simply, reaching to her side to grab Beca's glasses from the chair. She smiled as she pushed them onto the brunette's face. "There's my girl."

Beca grinned widely with the largest wave of relief washing over her. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, roughly pressing her lips against the redhead's.

Chloe most definitely kissed back this time, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca's waist, pulling her to her feet. The kiss was rough and needy, tongues being added to the equation quickly. Of course nobody could blame them, they hadn't been able to kiss each other for 5 years.

When both women pulled away, their breath was heavy and their arms were still wrapped around each other, they rested their foreheads against each one another's.

"I love you." The brunette offered with a smile.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry I told you I hated you when we broke up. I could never hate you." Chloe apologised, pulling Beca flush against her for a hug.

It felt like home for the two women.

"We've got a lot of history Chlo but can we just forget that day ever happened?" Beca asked, whispering it into Chloe's ear.

"Gladly. I have a question for you though."

Beca pulled away. "Yeah?"

"Be my date to the wedding?" She wondered with one of her signature smiles that Beca had missed so much.

"How could I ever say no?" Beca laughed, shaking her head before pecking Chloe on the lips. "God I've missed you."

In that moment was when Chloe and Beca felt like love drunk teenagers again AKA the best 2 years of their lives.

* * *

In a couple of days (most of the time in those days catching up with Mr McKay) it was Jesse and Aubrey's wedding. They were now well into the reception at the hotel and the 6 friends were enjoying catching up with each other at their table.

"I've got something funny to tell you all…" Aubrey slurred, yeah it seemed like it was everyone's mission to get the bride drunk that evening and as far as everyone noticed. Mission accomplished.

"What's that?" Jesse asked his new wife with a laugh, sipping on his glass of champagne.

"You know when Jesse and I were 17?..." She trailed off, blinking her eyes as she tried to focus.

Everyone giggled, always loving the moments where they could get Aubrey drunk.

"One time...He bought me lingerie for Christmas...and-" She was cut off by Jesse covering her mouth.

"Hey I don't think they need to hear that story, babe." Jesse warned but Aubrey just pulled his hand away.

"They do because it's funny…" Aubrey laughed.

"Oh yeah we do." Stacie suddenly became ten times more interested, remembering that set of lingerie she helped pick out.

"The first time he noticed I was wearing them, he got the biggest boner…" The blonde giggled, playfully nudging her husband.

"Oh my god, Aubrey!" Jesse's voice went an octave higher as he blushed hard.

Beca choked on her drink, coughing multiple times before she could start laughing.

As the rest of the girls laughed at him, Jesse just wanted to die in a hole. "Hey! it's not fair, the rest of you are girls and you can't tell when a girl is turned on!" Jesse protested.

"Oh trust me, Beca is so obvious." Chloe winked as she raised her glass to her lips.

"Dude!" Beca called out, smacking her girlfriend on the arm.

"Yeah but there's no physical change in her body like a dude." Jesse continued.

"I'm not finished!" Aubrey protested, placing her hand on her husband's arm.

"Of course you're not." Emily rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"I think you are." Jesse said seriously.

"I gave him a hand-" Her husband's hand flew to her mouth again.

"Oh no no no nope. No way Aubrey, shut up."

"I gave him a hand job-" He covered her mouth again but she pulled it away. "But he-...He came in his pants-" The blonde managed to get out despite the brunette trying his best to get his wife to shut the fuck up.

"Oh my god." Stacie laughed, thankful that she didn't take a drink before Aubrey had finished.

"Smooth." Beca teased but didn't notice Chloe's smirk beside her.

"If it makes you feel any better Jesse, your cousin over here came so fast the first time we had sex." Chloe giggled, squeezing Beca's thigh along with a playful nudge.

"Hey! That was just between us!" Beca protested but she couldn't help but laugh because Chloe was laughing and we all know what Chloe's laugh does to Beca.

"Now that I think of it, that was the same with her." Jesse smirked, motioning to his wife. "You can't tease me for anything." He laughed but she wasn't even paying attention.

"I think Chloe and me are the only ones that can hold out here." Stacie joked, clinking her glass against the redhead's.

Emily didn't say anything, instead just flushing red, praying to god her girlfriend wouldn't bring up anything about their sex life.

"It's not my fault you're so hot." Beca said in defence, nuzzling into Chloe's neck. As the couples broke of into their own little conversations, Beca placed a few kisses on Chloe's neck before whispering into her ear. "How about we go up to the room? We've got 5 years of sex to catch up on." Her voice was low and suggestive as she discreetly slipped her hand under Chloe's dress.

The redhead's breath hitched as Beca's hand rested teasingly on her inner thigh. "I'd love too." She said a little breathlessly and Beca pulled away, removing her hand.

"We're going up to the room to freshen up a little." Beca stood up and adjusted her dress before taking Chloe's hand.

"Yeah okay." Stacie scoffed.

"Have fun 'freshening up'" Jesse laughed, using air quotes.

"Fuck you all." Chloe laughed as both her and Beca flipped the others off before making a sharp exit into the hallway towards the elevator.

"Why am I so nervous?" Chloe asked with a giggle, wiping her clammy hand on her dress whilst the other was still being held by her girlfriend.

"Because it's been 5 years babe. But you don't have to be nervous, I'm going to make you feel amazing." They both stepped into the elevator and pressed their floor number.

Beca let go of Chloe's hand and instead wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist, once again attaching her lips to her neck.

"God I've missed this." Chloe hummed in approval as she tilted her neck slightly, allowing Beca more access. They both got out the elevator as the doors opened and Beca grabbed Chloe's hand again, leading her to the room.

As soon as they entered the room, both the women kicked off their heels and grabbed hold of each other once again. Beca hummed into the kiss as she ran her fingers up Chloe's back until she came to the zipper of her dress. She slowly pulled it down and it didn't take long till Chloe realised and did the exact same thing to Beca.

They both pulled away and shimmied out of their own dresses. They were efficient, they finally realised that undressing themselves got the sex on a lot quicker.

The shorter girl pushed Chloe back onto the bed rather roughly which surprised Chloe but it only seemed to add to her growing arousal. She secretly loved when Beca took said girl climbed onto of Chloe, straddling her waist as she did so. "I'm going to make you feel so good baby but only if you do what I say."

"Oh shit." Chloe's breath hitched at the brunette's tone. The anticipation killed Chloe as the heat started to spread around her body, they had never had sex like this, it was always gentle and loving, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears (of course with the occasional dirty talk.)

Beca placed one hand on Chloe's toned stomach whilst the other laced through her own hair, trying to rid it of some on the hairspray as she slowly began grinding her hips.

"Mmm." Chloe hummed, her eyelids fluttering shut as she moved her hips underneath Beca to create friction.

Beca swept her hair to one side as she leaned down and began placing kisses on the parts of her girlfriend's breasts which weren't covered by her red lacy strapless bra.

Chloe raised her hands to Beca's waist but the brunette took her girlfriend's hands and pinned them above her head. "No touching." Beca smirked, lifting her head from Chloe's chest to kiss her lips.

"That's not fair." Chloe groaned before biting down on her lips as Beca pushed her hips down harder.

"Take your bra off." Beca sat back up as she gave her order.

Without hesitation, Chloe used one hand to prop herself up as she reached behind her back with the other to unclip her bra. She tossed the article of clothing off to the side and Beca connected their lips, placing one hand above Chloe's head to steady herself whilst the other began to give Chloe's breasts the attention they needed.

"Oh god…" Chloe moaned once Beca tore her lips away from her mouth and instead ducked down to drag her tongue across her already sensitive nipple. Sparks of arousal were quickly coursing through her body straight to her core, already feeling dampness pool between her legs. "Beca please touch me…" She whimpered, rubbing her thighs together underneath Beca.

"Slow down Beale, we just started." Beca teased, kissing along her jawline. Chloe just groaned, having to deal with Beca driving her crazy whilst she still fondled with her breasts.

"I've not had sex in months Beca, please just fuck me already." Chloe said breathlessly.

Beca sat up, stopping all of her ministrations and just stared down into Chloe's dilated pupils. "I thought I said we were doing what I said?" Beca reminded her firmly. "If you keep complaining then I'll just stop everything and leave you as a horny mess. We don't want that now do we?" She wondered with a smirk.

Chloe shook her head. This side of Beca was seriously turning her on but at the same time she wished the woman would just fucking touch her.

"Are you wet?" Beca asked with a smirk, dragging her index finger down Chloe's abdomen, feeling her ab muscles tighten as she did so.

"Mhm." Chloe hummed weakly.

Beca shimmied down Chloe's legs so she was straddling more of her thighs instead of her hips. "How wet?" She pushed further, gripping her girlfriend's hips as she did so, looking up with hooded eyes.

"So wet." Chloe said out of breath followed by a moan.

"Bet you're just aching for me to touch you…" Beca emphasised 'aching' as she watched Chloe's chest rise and fall heavily.

Chloe glared at Beca who just continued to splay that stupid smirk across her face. "Touch yourself."

"What?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Touch yourself for me." Beca repeated, taking one of Chloe's hands, linking their fingers. It was one thing they had never done when they were teenagers and that was touch themselves in the presence of one another. I guess they were just too busy touching each other.

"I want you to touch me." Chloe whined, shifting her legs together.

Beca just gave her a look as if to say 'remember what I said?'

Chloe then did as she was told, slipping her hand past her stomach, down into her now very damp underwear. "Fuck…" She moaned out at finally getting some contact. She moved her fingers at a steady pace, crying out as circled her clit. For a moment she forgot that Beca was literally sitting on top of her, only realising the brunette was still there when she opened her eyes. The way Beca seemed mesmerised by Chloe touching herself made the redhead feel ten times hotter, watching the brunette as she just stared at her moving hand in her underwear.

Beca moaned at the sight beneath her, feeling herself getting more and more aroused as she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend pleasuring herself. "Fucking hell, you're so hot Chloe...Fuck." Beca choked out, noticing how the redhead's eyes shut again and her pace quickened. "What're you thinking about?" Beca asked sensually as she began to grind down onto Chloe's legs, moaning at the friction.

"You." Chloe gasped. "Shit…"

"Are you close?" Beca asked breathlessly, still practically rubbing herself against Chloe's thighs.

"Oh my god, yeah…" She hissed but that's when Beca grabbed her wrist to stop her hand from moving. "What're you doing?!" Chloe protested, cheeks flushed and chest heaving from teetering on the brink.

Beca didn't answer though, instead she pulled Chloe's hand up to her mouth and slowly ran her fingers over the fingers she was just previously using to touch herself. The brunette moaned as she did so.

"Beca you're such a fucking tease, please just touch me." Chloe pleaded, glaring at her girlfriend's stupid smirk. "You're having way too much fun with this."

"Oh you know me so well." Beca chuckled, climbing off of Chloe and hooking her fingers underneath the sides of the redhead's underwear before pulling them down her legs. "Wow you really are wet." Beca laughed, dragging a finger through Chloe's sex, driving her wild. "What do you want me to do?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Beca…" The redhead whined, seriously wanting to throttle her girlfriend right now.

"Tell me."

"Fuck me…" Chloe finally gave in but Beca just raised an eyebrow. "Please…" Chloe added, knowing fully well that Beca was just being an asshole.

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Chloe was about to call Beca out for being such a fucking asshole but she lost her train of thought as soon as Beca entered her with a finger. "Oh my god!" She called out with a groan once Beca added another finger and started moving them in and out.

"I've had a lot of sex in the past 5 years but nothing matches up to you." Beca breathed, taking Chloe's bottom lip between hers.

"Same here." The redhead gasped as Beca twisted her fingers inside of her whilst her thumb gave her clit attention. "Oh god I love your fingers, please go faster babe." Chloe moaned, writhing against Beca's fingers.

Beca quickened the pace.

"Kiss me." Chloe said and Beca happily obliged, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth. "Harder." The redhead groaned.

Beca's fingers worked hard and fast, leaving the redhead in a writing, sweaty and moaning mess. "Baby, I'm so close." Chloe placed her hands on Beca's cheeks and gazed directly into her lustful eyes. "Shit keep going…"

Beca's arm was aching completely but she had to keep going for Chloe's sake. "Hurry up Chloe, my arm's gonna fall off." She joked with a breathy laugh. "Fuck." Beca winced. "Bear with me for 2 seconds Chlo." She pulled her arm away from Chloe, shaking it off, trying to ease the ache. She positioned herself between the redhead's thighs and just went to town with her tongue.

"Oooh my god!" Chloe drew out a long moan as the feeling of her girlfriend's wet tongue came into contact. She tangled her hands in Beca's hair, pushing her impossibly closer. "I-I-ugh fuck Beca...I'm so close…" She cried out, rolling her hips against Beca. "Oh f-f-fuck!" She choked out when her orgasm crashed over her, making her toes curled as the rest of her body shuddered in pleasure.

Beca didn't stop though, she continued flicking her tongue whilst she slipped her fingers back inside Chloe. She went hard and fast, quickly bringing Chloe back to that certain point.

"Beca oh my god...I'm gonna c-" Chloe's second orgasm hit her by surprise. No one had ever did that to her! "Baby you need to get off me, it's way too sensitive now."

Beca rolled off the top of Chloe, breathing heavily herself as she rolled her wrist from the pain.

"That...was amazing!" Chloe said with a huge grin across her face, trying to catch her breath before she could return the favour.

"You deserved it." Beca smiled. "You looked so hot when you came. Twice I might add." She said smugly.

"I feel like I'll never walk again." Chloe joked, watching Beca crawl up the bed and lie down beside her. "I bet you're so wet right now that I could give you the quickest orgasm of your life." The redhead teased, rolling on top of the other woman.

"Is that a challenge?" Beca challenged, propping herself up on her elbows whilst Chloe unhooked her bra.

"Damn, watching me get off really does get you going, huh?" Chloe teased, noticing how damp Beca's underwear was as she pulled them down her legs.

"Fuck!" Without warning, Chloe thrust two fingers inside of Beca and began to move them in and out, quickly picking up the pace. She curled her fingers up, hitting Beca's g-spot every time as two fingers from the other hand were working the woman's clit. "Shit, shit, shit…"

The brunette's arousal was increasing incredibly fast because of the sheer speed and power Chloe was using. She knew she wasn't going to last long but she had to try her best to hold out for as long as possible.

"Someone's coming undone." Chloe teased, Beca had grabbed the sheets in her fists as she tried her best to fight off the orgasm.

"F-fuck you." Beca choked out along with a long moan.

"Come for me Beca…" Chloe moaned into the woman's ear, trying to spur Beca on as much as possible. "I love the fact that I get you so hot that you always come so easy…"

"Ugh-Oh my god." She felt herself tightening around Chloe's fingers. She wasn't lasting much longer. "Shit. Fuck. Chloe!" Beca called out in a long groan, her orgasm - just as Chloe predicted - hitting her way too fast.

Chloe kept what she was doing but Beca had to push her away. "God Chloe I can't bear it." Beca wasn't in the right state to deal with the multiple orgasm business right now.

Once the two women had fully caught their breath, they pulled the duvet over them and cuddled up together, loving their post orgasm bliss.

"That was amazing babe." Beca pecked Chloe on the lips.

"You can say that again." The redhead laughed.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Beca spoke up. "Marry me." She said out of the blue.

"What?" Chloe asked incredulously, sitting up a little more.

"Marry me. And not some shitty promise to get back together with you. I mean it properly this time. I want you to be my wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with you starting now. I'm never leaving you again." Beca said seriously, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "So…" Beca rolled over and reached into the nightstand drawer. "What do you say?" She asked, holding out the engagement ring Chloe had thrown back at Beca in anger 5 years ago.

"I couldn't say no the first time. What makes you think I can say no this time? Of course I want to marry you, you mean the world to me Beca. Even when we weren't together, I still loved and cared about you." Chloe said, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes as Beca slipped the ring on her finger.

"You see the first time round, I prioritised my dreams wrong. You're my biggest dream and I let you go 5 years ago and that was the biggest mistake of my life. My dream is to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. If you can help me do this, you can prove to me that dreams really can come true, you just have to fight for it." Beca smiled, her eyes glazing over with tears.

Beca's right. If you fight hard for a dream, you can always achieve it in the end. Chloe and Beca had a roller coaster ride of a time during their relationship but now that they are finally settling down, it's only looking up for now. They got together at 16/17, broke up at 18, got back together at 23/24 and will stay together for the rest of their lives, forgetting that hiccup in the middle. Relationships are hard but if you truly love the person, never give up.

* * *

 **What's better than ending on a little smut to prove that Beca and chloe really are gonna be alright.**

 **So that's that! What did you all think?**

 **Goodbye It's All About Finding Yourself/Dreams Can Come True and hello Age Is Just a Number, Hold on to Sixteen and True Love Always Finds a Way!**


End file.
